onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
| occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = (Viz: Kaido, The King of the Beasts) | birth = May 1st | jva = }} Kaido of the Beasts is one of the Yonko and the third to be mentioned by name. He is also one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga. According to Trafalgar Law, Kaido is known as the "strongest creature in the world". Kaido's name was first mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after he obtained Luffy's shadow. His title of Yonko was revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Moriah. Appearance Though not much is known about Kaido's physical appearance, he was originally portrayed as having a wide face, a pointy beak-like nose, a sinister grin, and one visible eye on the right side of his face when shown in silhouette during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. However, like Charlotte Linlin's initial silhouette, this could have been an early design by Oda and may have changed. Personality From what is shown, Kaido is a merciless and confident warrior who never lets an opportunity slip by, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, which makes it seemingly unwise to provoke or underestimate him. This is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai and former World Noble known for his fearless and confident attitude, is very afraid of Kaido when he became potentially unable to fulfill his end of their business deal due to Trafalgar Law holding Caesar Clown hostage. It was stated by Scotch that Kaido has a favorite island, a winter island that was guarded by the cyborg and visited by X Drake. Kaido cares somewhat for his subordinates, or at least values Scotch, as Scotch confirmed that Kaido would be angry if Scotch were to be attacked. Relationships Allies Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown Kaido is a black market customer of Donquixote Doflamingo. Caesar Clown produces and delivers large amounts of the substance SAD to Doflamingo, who uses it to manufacture artificial Devil Fruits called SMILES, which in turn are sold to Kaido to create his army of Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. However, despite this, they do not seem to be on friendly terms, as Law asserted that Kaido will slaughter Doflamingo if he cannot supply Kaido with Zoan fruits anymore. Doflamingo shows great fear of Kaido as it is implied that he would rather face the Admirals than deal with an angry Kaido. Enemies Gekko Moriah Kaido once had a rivalry with the former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. The two of them fought in the New World. Eventually, Kaido won and apparently slaughtered Moriah's entire crew. This had an adverse effect on Moriah's perception of subordinates and led him to seek revenge against Kaido by building an army of undead soldiers. Straw Hat and Heart Pirates Alliance Trafalgar Law sought out an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates allegedly in order to dethrone Kaido. Luffy agreed to the alliance and even declared that he will defeat all four Yonko. Even though Law suggested that their chances of success are only 30%, Luffy remained undeterred. However, it is later revealed by Law himself that he only formed an alliance with Luffy because he wanted to use the Straw Hats to destroy the factory producing SMILEs and not as a means to dethrone Kaido. Law also notes that if they kill Doflamingo and destroy the factory, Kaido will transfer his grudge to the pirate alliance. X Drake Prior to the timeskip, X Drake seemed to be interested in meeting Kaido, having willingly provoked his subordinate Scotch on the Yonko's favorite Winter island in order to gain his attention. Though his relationship with Kaido isn't currently clear, Drake was shown to squash a rebellion perpetrated against Kaido's subordinates on the same Winter Island. Yonko Edward Newgate As they were both Yonko, Kaido and Edward Newgate were not allies. Under normal circumstances, they did not provoke each other. However, Kaido saw the opportunity to engage his rival prior to the impending Battle of Marineford and did not hesitate to attempt to do so. Shanks Since both are Yonko, Kaido and Shanks are enemies but would not under normal circumstances provoke each other. However, when Kaido tried to stop Whitebeard from going to Marineford, Shanks interfered and clashed with him in order to allow the other Yonko to rescue Ace. It is not known what happened in their encounter, but Shanks arrived at Marineford unharmed. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. He attempted to take Whitebeard's life, which is something that few would dare, and clashed with Shanks. He also once fought against Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai and emerged victorious. Being a Yonko is in and of itself a testament to his power. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. According to Law, he is , insinuating that he is not even human, and it is suggested that he can easily kill Doflamingo, who is a world famous pirate and a Shichibukai. Further testament to his strength is that Law speculated that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating him is only about 30%. Similar to the other Yonko, Kaido also seems to have many underlings and allied pirates and is able to claim islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-class Devil Fruit users. History Past At one point in his life, he fought with Gekko Moriah and defeated him in the New World. Though the details of the battle have yet to be fully explained, it was implied that he is responsible for the death of Moriah's original crew. Sometime within the last four years, he began collaborating with the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to create an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Marineford Arc When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard, . It is unknown how their encounter ended, but Shanks arrived unscathed at Marineford by the end of the war. Major Battles * Kaido vs. Gekko Moriah's first crew (past battle, unseen) * Kaido and his crew vs. Red Hair Pirates (unseen, result uncertain) Translation and Dub Issues Kaido's epithet, , literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to something along the line of "all kinds of beasts". Trivia * Kaido is the only Yonko to not be formally introduced yet. * Upon being mentioned by Garp, Kaido was the only Yonko member whose real name was used instead of his epithet. References Site Navigation pt:Kaido ca:Kaido de:Kaido es:Kaido fr:Kaidou it:Kaido ja:カイドウ pl:Kaido Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Category:Mentioned Only Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists